


Play me like you do

by hyukimchi



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Bar owner!Yonghoon, Dongmyeong likes to flirt, Guitarist!Kanghyun, Hyungu trusts Dongmyeong a lot, Kangmyeong are engaged, Kangmyeong being boss bitches, M/M, Making Out, Mention of sex, No explicit smut, No other Onewe members are mentioned, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Power Couple, Singer!Dongmyeong, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukimchi/pseuds/hyukimchi
Summary: Hyungu knows that Dongmyeong is his. No matter how many men decide to approach the boy.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 12





	Play me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> I've got inspired by the Mariá cover Dongmyeong and Kanghyun posted and i couldnt help myself, i had to write about the power couple Kangmyeong

“Babe are you ready? We have to go or we will be late!”  
Hyungu found his fiancé in front of the big bathroom mirror. In the right hand a black eyeliner pencil which he skilfully applied on his eyes. The smaller boy smirked when he spotted the taller boy in the mirror. “Give me two more minutes. You know I have a reputation to keep up”, Dongmyeong said and gave his boyfriend a wink through the big mirror. Hyungu rolled his eyes. He also checked himself in the mirror a last time, his blonde hair perfectly styled and his eyes lightly accentuated due to the makeup Dongmyeong had put in him half an hour ago. The red haired boy always made his makeup when they had a gig in one of the many bars and clubs they performed in. The younger always made sure that he looked his best. Well, not better than he himself but Hyungu was more than fine with that. Nobody was as beautiful as his fiancé. 

Hyungu leaned in, kissing Dongmyeong right under his ear before whispering: “You know that I get jealous when all those dudes look at you like they could have you.” Dongmyeong smirked, put the lipgloss down that was now in his hand and turned to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the olders neck, their lips almost touching. “And you know that I love to make you jealous. Angry sex is definitely still my fave.” The smaller swallowed Hyungus chuckle when he pressed his lips to the tallers for a short moment. “Bastard”, Hyungu murmured just loud enough for Dongmyeong to here who grinned. “You still love me though AND the sex we have.” Hyungu sighed. “Yea, I do.”

After Dongmyeong finished his makeup and packed his bagpack they finally made their way to the bar they were supposed to play their set in in about 30 minutes. Hyungu already had their instruments – Dongmyeongs keyboard and Hyungus electric guitar – packed into their car while Dongymeong had changed into his stage outfit: a plain black silk shirt with a black long blazer and dark ripped jeans. He himself was wearing a matching black blazer with a black button-up under it and dark grey skinny jeans. The couple turned looks everywhere they went and that was exactly why they were as successful as they are. Not that they weren’t talented but a bit of flirting here and there with potential bookers wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Especially Dongmyeong was good with these kind of situations. Where Hyungu was a bit awkward at times Dongmyeong had a natural talent to make everyone love him he talked to. Sometimes to Hyungus distaste but the older man knew that his fiancé knew exactly who he belonged to. The dark marks right below the collar of his shirt as a small reminder. 

Hyungu parked the car behind the bar and the two men got their instruments out of the vehicle before they made their way into the club through the backdoor. The manager already waited for this, his right foot nervously tapping the floor. “There you are! I already got anxious you wouldn’t make it on time!” Dongmyeong smiled and patted the mans shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hoonie-hyung, we would never be late for a performance in our favourite bar.” The owner, Jin Yonghoon, was the first to hire them and the couple came into his bar every Wednesday and Saturday for almost 3 years now already. The older man had spoken to them after one of their busking sessions back when they hadn’t performed in bars or clubs yet and had asked them if they were interested to play for him. At first, Hyungu had been a bit sceptical. Yonghoon seemed too young to manage a bar, him being only a few years older than the back then 22-years-old Hyungu, but Dongmyeong was more than excited. They both had worked part-time besides busking to earn money for their apartment since their parents didn’t support them – neither their relationship nor their music – and the chance to do what they loved to do for money was a good opportunity to finally make their dream reality to live off the music. 

That’s how it started. After their first few gigs Yonghoon had them introduced to different club owners and everyone was mesmerized by the gorgeous – and more importantly talented – couple. They had gigs almost every night of the week and they were able to quit their part-time jobs with the money they earned being more than enough. They even thought about moving to a slightly bigger apartment right above Yonghoons bar. The older had made them the offer to live there, they could practice whenever they wanted also in the bar when it wasn’t opened and they had already talked about it but they were still too attached to their small one room apartment. Too many memories made in that small space. Their first time, their first fight, their first making up, their proposal. The couple didn’t know if they could give it up that easily.

Their gig went smoothly, as always. They had played their set – consisting of five songs plus encore – more than enough to perfection it. Dongmyeongs voice was perfect today, no flaws could be heard. Hyungus fingers had already memorized every little movement he made over the strings of his guitar. He didn’t have to think about what happened next, his hands moved on their own and he didn’t play one wrong note even when Dongmyeong turned his head towards himself and shoved his tongue into his mouth. It was a normal thing for their performance of ‘Mariá’ and even though Yonghoon hadn’t been amused in the beginning – “My poor innocent eyes”, he had said – the audience loved it. Well, more or less most of the audience. There were always some poor souls that dreamed that they may have a change with the short red haired boy, always trying to talk to him after their set, coming too close and moving their hands too low on his back. But Hyungu knew to trust his fiancé and he knew that Dongmyeong could kick someones ass if he wanted to. Physically and verbally.

And that’s exactly what had happened this night. After their performance they had put their instruments backstage, touched up their makeup and went out into the front of the bar, to socialise with potential fans and to get a drink or two before going home. They had barely sat down on two of the bar stools when a guy approached them. More like approached Dongmyeong. He seemed to be in his 40s and the ugly grin on his face didn’t seem as nice as he probably tried to look. “Here we go”, Dongmyeong whispered into his boyfriends ear before he gulped down his shot and put on his best fake smile. The older had to supress a giggle when he saw how the mans grin turned bigger when Dongmyeong smiled at him and seductively pushed his hair back. He could look as much as he wanted but in the end Hyungu knew that Dongmyeong would come home with him. 

“Hello gorgeous, your voice is beautiful”, the old man slurred, obviously more than tipsy already. Dongmyeong giggled. “Well thank you. What makes you come over here? You wanna buy me a drink?” Hyungu rolled with his eyes and took a slow sip from his whiskey when he saw how the old guy leaned in a little bit too close to Dongmyeong and sneaked one of his arms around Dongmyeongs waist. Normal people would probably interfere at least now but Hyungu knew better than to take the opportunity from Dongmyeong to play with a dumb mans mind that didn’t know what was appropriate and what not. “I would be more than honoured to buy such a pretty boy a drink.”

“Bad for you this pretty boy doesn’t like slimy old fuckers.” The red haired boy hadn’t lost his smile any second of the conversation and winked at the male before his smile fell and he gave the man a look of disgust. Hyungu couldn’t stop himself from chuckling when he saw the mans shocked expression. But that also turned the guys attention to him. “What’s so funny, asshole?” The man walked around Dongmyeong and was now standing a bit too close for Hyungus taste. The blonde man scrunched his nose. “Oh the fact that you actually think you have a chance with my fiancé, old man.” The mans face was morphed with anger and he tried to punch Hyungu in the face but the blonde man was faster and caught his fist with his left hand, twisting the mans wrist painfully. The guy stumbled backwards, holding his right wrist, a look of pain on his face. And with that Hyungu took his drink, finished it and took Dongmyeong by the hand before he pulled him into the direction of the backdoor. They heard a faint “Bastards”, from the man but neither of them cared. When they exited the club – they would get their instruments tomorrow morning, Hyungu would just text Yonghoon about it – the older was pushed against the brick wall next to the exit by his fiancé, Dongmyeongs eyes dark with desire. 

The smaller played with the buttons of the blonde hairs shirt. “You know that you’re really hot when you protect me?” Dongmyeong bit Hyungus neck right below his left ear, making the older take in a sharp breath before scoffing. The older turned them around and pinned the red haired boy to the wall by his wrists. “As if I needed to protect you, sweetpea. You are good enough in protecting yourself.” He pressed his lips to Dongmyeongs, their mouths moving together in perfect sync. He bit the youngers bottom lip which earned a quiet gasp from the red haired boy and Hyungu took the opportunity to lick into his fiances mouth. They separated shortly after, both panting for air, their foreheads pressed together, Hyungu moved his hands to the youngers waist while Dongmyeongs rested on the blondes shoulders. “I know but it is still hot as fuck.” He pressed a short kiss to his boyfriends lips before smirking at him. “And now take me home so you can fuck me good.”

Hyungu laughed at his fiances blunt words.  
“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


End file.
